The present invention relates to a paintball marker loading system and method.
In the sport of paintball, a paintball marker is used to propel spherical paintballs towards a target and a paintball loader or hopper is used to hold a quantity of paintballs and to supply those paintballs to the paintball marker. It is advantageous to the player participating in the sport to make use of more fragile paintballs as these require less kinetic energy in order to break upon impacting the intended target, which effectively increases the range of the paintball marker.
In traditional prior art systems the paintball loader is mounted above the paintball marker and gravity is used to encourage paintballs to transfer into the paintball marker. The problem with a loader of this type is that blockages often occur, and these blockages interrupt the continual supply of paintballs to the paintball marker.
In more recent systems this problem has been addressed with the incorporation of various rotating devices into the paintball loader in order to push paintballs from the loader, compounding the effect of gravity and ensuring a continual supply of paintballs to the paintball marker. The problem with a loader of this type is that the rotating device can apply excessive amounts of force onto the queue or “stack” of paintballs and this force can cause fragile paintballs to fracture and break.
In alternative paintball loaders rotating devices are also used to push paintballs against gravity and in this type of loader the amount of force applied to the stack of paintballs is significantly increased, thus increasing the chance of broken paintballs.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method of loading paintballs that reduces the force exerted upon the paintballs and is able to move the paintballs in any direction, without the need for a gravity based transfer system.